


【DV】Written in the Water

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 是TVD和5V的跑车文学。走心又走肾。对哥哥的爱意在命运捉弄下逐渐变得扭曲的但丁，意外的遇上了成熟的，不属于他的维吉尔。有dirty talk 和 ooc。





	【DV】Written in the Water

**_我自邪恶之处生，我在孤独之处死。_ **

**_寒冷的夏日天空下，我迷失在无法赎罪的炼狱。_ **

**车载扬声器里女歌手沙哑又甜腻的嗓音，活像是把嘴里刚舔了几口的粉色棒棒糖按进烟灰缸。但丁单手摸着方向盘，另一只手撑着下颚，百无聊赖地半靠在车窗，心不在焉地算着到达目的地后或许还来得及去一趟披萨店。**

**Devil may cry** **向来做一休六，有时候一单不菲的报酬足够支撑但丁的破事务所度过最严酷的财政寒冬。只不过斯巴达家贫穷的传统美德——从他悲惨的这一代起，就注定了美金也好金条也罢在他手里就过不了一个周末。**

**比如这辆骚包至极的红色玛莎拉蒂。**

**那天但丁本来只是想去最爱的甜品店里买上个草莓圣代聊以填补晚饭后空虚寂寞的心，却在经过对街车行橱窗时被抓住了眼球，再也挪不动腿。**

**说真的，一辆拉风的跑车没什么不好。但丁这么自我安慰，于是大手一挥花光了这一季度的所有委托金。**

**透支消费的后果就是但丁把自己下半年的活路都给断了。**

**所以在附近传来一阵诡异的魔力流动后，但丁仅仅懒散地用余光施舍身旁了一眼，权当是哪个不长眼的魔物造次到此刻心情不佳的恶魔猎人头上。**

**就是这一眼，几乎让但丁的心脏停止跳动。**

**车行里笑容殷勤的销售员可没告诉他，购豪车还会附赠如此逼真的美梦。**

**他的跑车现在正以超过一百八十码的速度在荒无人烟的公路上奔驰，而就在他副驾驶位置，居然凭空出现了一个大活人。**

**一个活生生的，正在闭目养神的，维吉尔？**

**但丁浑身的血液在冻结和沸腾之间左右横跳。他迅速偏回了头，带着自己都没有意识到的颤抖。深吸一口气后他缓缓低头，鬼使神差间先检查了自己的装备：黑檀木白象牙尽职尽责地挂在他的腰间，叛逆也老老实实地躺在他的脚边。**

**他就该像往常那样，把这虚无的幻影当做是某个恶魔无耻的玩笑。亲手将恶魔的障眼法击碎会给他带来短暂的快意和宣泄，好让他无视自己抽痛的心。**

**但是，如果这真的是维吉尔呢？**

**与但丁竭尽全力维持的可笑镇定形成鲜明对比的是，整辆车上唯一不和谐的因素却丝毫没有意识到自己给胞弟带来了怎样的内心天人交战。维吉尔始终闭着双眼，但丁甚至还听到了他均匀的呼吸声。**

**但丁终于还是放弃了摸向叛逆的手。在经过一番激烈的心理斗争后，他几乎是带上了一丝绝望的期待，为了不惊动身边的人，悄悄打量起这个维吉尔。**

**维吉尔。但丁无声地，在齿间反复咀嚼着这个被诅咒的名字，苦涩与复杂交织的恨意和爱恋将他腐蚀。但在仔细观察过这个维吉尔的外表，用目光舔舐过他暴露在外的每一寸肌肤后，但丁发现这个维吉尔和记忆中的每一个都有微妙的不同。**

**这个维吉尔与坠入魔界前的他相比，褪去了那层锋利带刺的美，拥有更加柔和的表情，连带着五官都与之前有了细微的差别。不再用冰冷包裹自己，如今维吉尔身上散发着更加成熟的气质。没有举着那把报丧星阎魔刀，只是低垂着头安静坐着的，如同油画中人物的维吉尔，让但丁不恰当地从他身上依稀看到了伊娃温柔的影子。**

**可惜这份难得的温情并没有持续太久。但丁很快就为自己三心二意的驾驶付出了代价——当他依依不舍地将目光从这不速之客身上收回，重新看前面的路时，视线内一只来不及避让的野鹿迫使他快速拨动方向盘，完成了一个浮夸又炫技的弯道飘移。**

**他的耳边传来了一声叹息，紧随其后的是不满的啧声。  
“你就只会横冲直撞吗？”**

**维吉尔的声音有这么动听吗？恍惚间，但丁这么想到。**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


**他的睡美人总算舍得睁开了眼。维吉尔揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，斜着眼大发慈悲赏了但丁一个怜悯的眼神，天知道在这样剧烈的飘移下他是怎么做到稳坐如山，连发型都不带乱。**

**“所以，你是真的维吉尔？”比起刚才无关轻重的意外小插曲，但丁还是更关心眼前这个大问题。维吉尔开口的那一瞬间他几乎头脑一片空白，仿佛之前的幻象在此刻彻底拥有了实感。**

**维吉尔挑起好看的眉，比起之前但丁偷偷的打量，他正大光明地用目光上下扫视了一遍这个年轻的，从未见过的弟弟，对他的故作镇定感到好笑的同时，没有忽视他快要把方向盘捏爆的手爆出的青筋。**

**这有些超出他的预料了。自从回到人类世界，和那个年纪更大的但丁同居后类似的奇怪梦境或是时空悖论经常发生在他们俩身上，但像这样毫无预警就被拉入别的时间点的错乱还是头一次。他本该感到厌烦，召唤出阎魔刀然后再回到正确的时间线对他而言并没有多难。但是看到这个但丁，维吉尔不可否认确实在他冰山逐渐消融的心中留下了一些涟漪。**

**秉持着恶魔恶劣的本性和某种不可告人的情绪，维吉尔突然想逗一逗这个但丁。**

**“我是。但又不是。”他语气平平，极其自然地将两条长腿互换了上下位置，优雅又放松地靠上了椅背。但丁没有错漏这个细节，他一直从后视镜的反光瞄着维吉尔的一举一动。**

**“总之先开你的车。这事说来话长。”这瞒不过维吉尔的眼睛，但他选择纵容了这种无礼的窥视。事实上他早在但丁低头看向武器的那一刻就醒了，恶魔警惕的本能让他在第一时间感知到了威胁，然而但丁的杀气却在他准备拔刀前就消失了，取而代之的是试探和一种近乎苦涩的目光。**

**但丁干巴巴地“哦”了一声。维吉尔拒绝透露更多信息的封闭姿态让他不可避免的有些受伤。他有太多的话想要问维吉尔，有太多积压在心底的情绪想要释放，他甚至觉得或许应该直接停车然后和这个维吉尔干上一架，也好过他们之间这种尴尬的沉默。**

**_我被告诫不要爱上他，_ **

**_我被警讯不要尝试。_ **

**_我曾经孤苦无依，直到他宣布他愿意归属于我_ **

****

**天哪，别这样。但丁在心里痛苦地呻吟出声。他本认为车里气氛已经够尴尬了，音响里传来的不合时宜的歌词让他再次唾弃自己的天真。果不其然，鄙夷和不屑的情绪立刻出现在维吉尔的眼神里，他嘴角上扬的那道刺眼的弧度传达着类似于“你的品味糟透了”的嘲讽。**

**前提是，维吉尔的手指没有背叛他的心意，不自觉地在大腿上打起节拍。**

**也许一开始他就想错了。一个怪异的念头突然浮上但丁的心头。这个维吉尔也许根本没有他想的那样不近人情，反倒是他自己一直深陷过去的泥沼，还在用十多年前和维吉尔相处的那套法子去揣度他捉摸不透的兄长。**

**但丁决定迈出那一步，看看维吉尔是不是在他的面前装腔作势。但丁瞄着维吉尔的眼神放肆了起来，他可不相信直觉灵敏的兄长发现不了这其中微妙的变化。**

**_但他却为了新欢把我抛弃，_ **

**_但他却留我独自哭泣，_ **

**_寂静无人的夜里它们伤我更深，_ **

**_无助地计数着侥幸存活的日子。_ **

**  
** **维吉尔听到这嗤笑了一声，表情不置可否。但丁看到他换了个更惬意的姿势，用右手撑着脑袋搭在窗沿上，随着动作露出的洁白的一截手腕在但丁面前展露无遗。**

**_只要我活着就无法原谅，_ **

**_只要我活着就无法说谎，_ **

**_为了挑衅你就给我一个吻。_ **

**这简直是场煎熬。但丁从未觉得这条通往目的地的公路有那么长。该死的维吉尔就坐在他的身边，而他任何一个小动作都能让自己心神游离。维吉尔又动了，这次他的另一只手，缓缓地摸上了自己的颈部，拉下了卡在喉结的拉链，一直到锁骨处。**

**这带着性暗示的动作差点让但丁一脚油门踩到底。这下他可以确定了，维吉尔这个贱人是故意的，自己失态出丑的样子就是取悦他最好的工具。**

**然而再长的路也有走到尽头的时候。等到了目的地时，但丁长吁一口气，如释重负。他矛盾的希望能和维吉尔单独多待一段时间，但又实在不想让维吉尔察觉现在他的窘态。**

**是的，在维吉尔一路上无声沉默的折磨和挑逗中，他勃起了。发胀的阴茎被束缚在紧身的皮裤中实在不是什么美好的体验。但丁现在只希望这个玩笑赶快结束，让维吉尔赶紧滚回他来的地方。这样他就可以在这片空无一人的荒凉之地，感受着维吉尔坐过的余温，念着他的名字，给自己快要爆炸的老二一个绝望的手活。**

**但丁却再次低估了这个维吉尔恶劣的程度。在他伸出手准备放下手刹时，一只冰凉的手覆上了他的手背。在这只手触及他的一刹那，那块皮肤就像是被烫伤了一般，燎原的烈火顺着但丁的手臂一直烧到他脆弱的神经，破坏了所以自持和冷静。**

**而罪魁祸首，维吉尔，依然是那副事不关己的冷漠神情，好像一而再挑逗自己幼弟的人不是他而是别的什么人。他无畏地望进但丁暗藏着欲火的瞳孔，冰凉的手指开始向上游走，修剪好的指甲轻轻滑过但丁健壮线条优美的小臂，犹如隔靴搔痒。**

**什么理智什么忍耐，都见鬼去吧。**

**“你在勾引我，对吗。”但丁猛地抓住了维吉尔那只点火的手，用不由分说的力度将他拉向自己，眼中复杂的怒意和情欲几乎要喷涌而出。“从一开始你就在戏弄我，很好玩吗维吉尔？”**

**维吉尔突然笑出了声。这种带着诱惑和玩味性质的笑容是但丁从未在他身上见过的。一种酸楚涌上心头，他不知道时间对维吉尔做了什么，让他之前那个冷傲不可侵犯的兄长变成了可以肆意引诱他人吃下禁果的伊甸园毒蛇。**

**但丁必须承认，自己的确被惹怒了。**

**“既然如此，我明白了。”但丁怒极反笑，拉下手刹，把两人的座椅向后推到底，留下了足够大的可供他们取乐的空间后，又一个翻身，以一个绝对压制的姿势骑在了维吉尔的身上。**

**“你想我操你是吗？那就在这吧，我的这辆新车还没载过别的辣妞在这上面快活过呢。”**

**但丁预料中的幻影剑伺候和阎魔刀穿胸并没有加之于身。听到他带着侮辱的轻佻话语，维吉尔仅仅是危险地眯起了他那双冷血动物一样的眼，嘴角笑意不减，七分挑衅意味更甚。**

**“让我见识你的本事。”维吉尔一个字一个字地说道，嗓音低哑又带着勾人的磁性。**

**“我的弟弟。”**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
** **啧啧的水声和吞咽声很快充斥着这个狭小的空间，在这片空荡的野外显得格外刺耳淫乱。**

**但丁骑在维吉尔的脖子上，两只手牢牢地把兄长的手腕摁在被平放下的椅背上，下身却不断向前耸动。他们表面上都衣衫完整，只有但丁将早已胀痛不堪的阴茎从裤子里释放出来，毫不怜惜地怼上维吉尔淡色的唇，后者嫌弃地皱着鼻子，却还是乖乖地张开嘴任由亲弟弟的性器入侵，那根在他口腔里磨蹭了一会儿后就开始不打招呼的一下下直捣他脆弱的咽喉。**

**来不及吞咽的唾液顺着维吉尔的下巴滑下，流进了他半开不开的衣领中。容纳这么大的阴茎在他的喉咙里进出显然有些太超过了，即使是在未来没羞没臊的同居生活里，天性秉持高傲还有轻微洁癖的维吉尔也没答应过几次但丁恳切的深喉请求。但在这个年轻的但丁威胁似地将老二对着他的时候，维吉尔还是接受了这个挑衅，他又怎么会在这个幼稚的，只会虚张声势的男人面前露怯呢？**

**即使嘴里被阴茎塞得满满的，维吉尔还是报以冷笑，用喉头的震动包裹着但丁的性器。一阵令人头皮发麻的快感直冲上但丁的头顶。但丁咬紧了牙关，腾出一只手用力拽着维吉尔打理的一丝不苟的额发，向后拉扯好让他的颈部更成一条完美的直线，然后，一捅到底，粗长的阴茎让维吉尔的喉管都变成了它的形状。**

**维吉尔发出了类似干呕和窒息时抽气的声音，瞬间但丁从他身上感到了一种来自上位者的压迫感。但维吉尔很快平静了下来，强行压下了体内蠢蠢欲动的嗜血基因，艰难地调动口中被压在性器下的舌头，不甘示弱地小幅度活动来给予刺激。**

**现在维吉尔低垂着眼的样子是但丁从未见过的顺从，宛如野猫收起它捕猎用的利爪和尖牙，心甘情愿接受主人的驯化。可但丁不会被他这幅假面孔蒙蔽第二次，在维吉尔“温和”外表下蛰伏的是足以一击毙命敌人的强悍野性。**

**这又算什么？瞧不起他所以要用这幅哄小孩的态度任他为所欲为？一种无力感和随之而来的恶意像有毒的藤蔓缠绕上但丁。他冷哼一声掩饰内心复杂的情绪，在第一次高潮来临之际他用双手捧住维吉尔的脸颊，最后几次深顶，将浓稠的精液全数射进了兄长的咽喉。感谢半魔过于强大的体质，但丁的不应期只持续了约一分钟，他没有拔出堵在维吉尔嘴里的阴茎，用强硬的态度，凝视他胞兄的双眼，低语道，“吞下去。”他扯出一个邪恶的笑容，“全部。”**

**维吉尔和但丁僵持了有一会儿，他不是没想过直接咬断他弟弟的老二，让他为不敬付出代价。但丁这样居高临下的俯视本来应该让维吉尔很不高兴，但当他看着但丁露出那种自以为是的得意微笑时，他想，为什么不再多惯着他一点，看看他还能做出些什么呢？**

**于是维吉尔把那些残留在他口腔，甚至部分已经到了食管的精液，统统咽了下去。做完了这个吞咽的动作，但丁盯着他的眼神都发直了，他愚蠢的弟弟绝对没有想到自己会这么轻易就照做。维吉尔很享受逗弄这种凶狠猎犬般的过程，他终于得到解放的手推着但丁的小腹让他从自己上身滚下去，但丁还半硬着的阴茎从他嘴里抽出的那一刻，维吉尔朝他吐出了还沾着一丝白浊的舌头，近乎放荡地展示他努力的成果。**

**但丁被他激的眼睛都发红了，身体却像尊被石化的雕像一样，停止了一切逞凶作恶的行为。取而代之的是眉头紧皱地盯着维吉尔，但丁幽深的瞳孔此刻闪烁着复杂至极的光芒。**

**“你……”他卡住了。  
你为什么这么熟练？你这幅淫荡的模样又是在哪学的？但丁想质问，又生怕从维吉尔那张刻薄的嘴里听到不愿接受的答案。**

**或许他爱上的根本就是个他从未真正了解过的鬼魂，而每夜入梦的维吉尔，只是他美化加工过的理想中的那一个。以至于当饱经风霜的，真正的维吉尔躺在他的身下任他索取，在但丁胸口那个由维吉尔造成的伤洞依然得不到满足，叫嚣着要更多，更多。**

**记忆中维吉尔青涩却倨傲无情的面孔和眼前这张如同餍足的猫一样艳丽的脸重合。维吉尔，他的维吉尔，又会在将来哪个男人身下像这样放下身段求欢？他一切动情的姿态又是哪个男人一步步调教出来的？**

**维吉尔戏谑地看着发呆的但丁，不用猜都知道他多愁善感的弟弟此刻内心一定在天人交战。这个但丁伪装出的凶狠是对他患得患失的掩饰，这瞒不过维吉尔，毕竟正确时空的那个但丁也经常会在午夜的噩梦中惊醒，低叫着他的名字，在确认维吉尔好好地躺在自己身边后如释重负地叹气，伸出双臂不顾他的白眼把他紧紧抱在怀里再入睡。**

**“我可吞过比这更大的东西。”维吉尔擦拭了一下嘴角，轻描淡写地说。他也不好受，在情欲不上不下的关头他没有过多的耐心去关心这个弟弟的心理健康了。如果但丁让出了主动权，那就由他这个做兄长的来引导吧。**

**“去驾驶座。”维吉尔命令道。但丁没有动，始终盯着他，炽热的视线仿佛要在他的脸上凿出一个洞。他终于失去了耐心，用长靴包裹着的小腿狠狠踹上但丁的腹部，在但丁的闷哼中提起他的风衣领把他甩到了驾驶座那一边。**

**体位逆转，维吉尔气定神闲地坐在反向盘上，鞋底不轻不重地踩在但丁露出的性器上，成功制止了想要起身夺回控制权的但丁。“我给你机会了，你没有好好珍惜。”他轻蔑地俯视着他的弟弟。**

**果然还是这个姿势更适合他。被踩的晕乎乎的，但丁这么想着。维吉尔逆着光，像是对待艺术品那样开始把自己的衣物一件件脱下，露出了过分苍白却肌理完美的身体。但丁不愿错漏一个细节，欣赏着他哥哥过火的表演。**

**维吉尔分开了他犯规的长腿，岔开踩在了座椅的两边，现在他的下身只剩下长靴，长裤被他脱得半挂在膝弯。他开始自慰，正对着但丁的脸，用握惯了阎魔刀的纤细手指环绕着自己的阴茎上下撸动，每当但丁受不了要扑上去的时候再踩着他同样翘得老高的性器让他乖乖看着。“我允许你动了吗？”他像条嘶嘶吐舌的毒蛇，威胁着他的猎物。“留着点力气待会儿再卖力吧。”**

**维吉尔的呼吸越发急促，他半张开嘴低喘的模样搔痒在但丁的心头。趁着他终于呻吟着射出来，放松警惕时，但丁突然发难，拽着维吉尔踩在他下身的脚踝，把他从方向盘上拽了下来。维吉尔猝不及防，还在高潮余韵中的他反应速度慢了半拍，回过神来的时候已经坐在了但丁的腰上，后者正细致地抹开射到自己红色马甲上的精液，另一只手抓着他柔软的臀部，手指暧昧地一路下滑到那个隐蔽的入口，打着圈把精液送进去。**

**“你的小穴可比你的嘴诚实多了。”但丁的手法不是很温柔，在感觉两根手指已经把那个温暖紧致的洞弄得足够湿润饥渴后，他的老二就对准了它。握住维吉尔的腰向下一压，但丁的胯往上一送，毫无征兆地一杆入洞。**

**他满足的喟叹和维吉尔痛苦的呜咽交织在一起，一道热流顺着他们交合的部位流下。深呼吸后，维吉尔皱紧了眉，眼睫轻颤。不用低头就知道肯定是出血了。不过他们俩都不会在乎，鲜血从来都是半魔间交媾最好的润滑剂。**

**在血腥的助兴下但丁的理智之弦彻底崩裂，他不等维吉尔适应就开始了大开大合的进攻。放弃了花里胡哨的技巧，阴茎整根抽出，再一插到底。**

**维吉尔高热痉挛着的身体内部和他周身常年萦绕的冰冷气质形成了鲜明的对比。但丁胡乱地嗅着维吉尔身上的气息，用高挺的鼻子顶开他敞开的马甲，舌尖肆意在兄长的肌肤上舔舐，留下一道道淫靡的水痕。**

**与上方温情相反的是下身的凶残。维吉尔报复性地绞紧了甬道，试图逼迫但丁早泄。但丁粗喘了一声，扬起手毫不留情地抽上他的臀部。“别夹那么紧，slut.”**

**臀肉被扇引起的颤抖让维吉尔在羞愤的同时恶狠狠地张口咬在了但丁的侧颈，立刻就见了血，但丁不为所动，任由维吉尔泄愤似地边咬边磨牙。他也用舌头找到了维吉尔暴露在外的粉嫩乳头，短暂的舔弄过后，尖锐的犬齿紧跟着在那圈乳肉上留下了带血的牙印。**

**他们就像野兽一样相互撕咬，不断榨取彼此的血液和精液，直到一方率先精疲力竭败下阵来。而这个败者首先将会是维吉尔，因为该死的但丁用可怕的力道攥着他的阴茎不允许他先走一步，下身打桩的力度几乎要把维吉尔顶飞到挡风玻璃上。刚开始还能勉强抑制的呻吟在此刻一发不可收拾，维吉尔丢弃了矜持，放声叫了出来，就这样还不忘瞪着但丁。“Scum.”他还在对刚才但丁的荤话耿耿于怀呢，哪怕是在言语上维吉尔也不愿意低但丁一头。但丁无奈地耸了耸肩，这一点倒是和他想象中的维吉尔无差，但现在他才是老大，胆敢挑衅自己的野猫应该得到教训。想到这，但丁体内的恶魔之血开始复苏，他不断进攻的阴茎用上魔化的速度打算给予维吉尔致命一击。**

**这下他的哥哥再也不能游刃有余了。前方性器受制于人，后穴又在被无情的蹂躏，维吉尔懊恼地发现自己的呻吟中竟染上了他不齿的哭腔。**

**“Dan...DANTE！！！”**

**达到干性高潮的瞬间，维吉尔的上半身不受控制地后仰，背部却在无意中碰上了车喇叭，尖锐刺耳的车鸣声打破了周围的寂静，惊飞了不远处栖息的乌鸦。  
  维吉尔在被禁止射精的情况下，仅靠后面就完成了一次高潮。淅淅沥沥的体液从肠道深处涌出，浇灌在但丁的龟头上，给他带来了无上的快感和满足。**

**剧烈的喘息平复后，眼神迷离的维吉尔环上了但丁的脖子，主动送上了一个热辣的吻。**

**同样被情欲完全支配的但丁托着维吉尔的屁股把他抱了起来，一边和他接吻一边打开车门，** **将做爱的阵地就这样转移到了玛莎拉蒂的引擎盖上，刚才的喇叭声实在是太扫兴了。**

**他们还没从被意外延长的快感中恢复过来就再次投入了战局。**

**但丁剧烈肏干打出的白色浮沫混合着从维吉尔小穴里流出的淫水，顺着他的大腿滴落在引擎盖上，留下一道道晶莹的水痕，又在下一秒重新把他的屁股弄得一团糟。**

**这个维吉尔实在是过分热情了，他甚至在但丁操过他敏感点的瞬间，放荡地将双腿绞上了但丁腰，垂下的小腿随着被顶的一耸一耸的身体，撩拨地敲打在但丁的大腿后侧。**

**但丁突然松开将维吉尔腰肢掐得青紫的手，转而扼住了他的脖子。**

**“让我看看，像这样被掐着脖子你也可以高潮吗？”他收紧了双手，笑得癫狂残忍。**

**病态的潮红攀上维吉尔的脸，窒息的危险让他本能地在身边凝结了数十只冰蓝色的幻影剑，只要他动动手指就能把但丁刺的千疮百孔。**

**但是他没有。他沉默的，接受了但丁所有的暴行。幻影剑消失的那一刻，但丁已经要绝望了，他最后的挑衅失去了作用，他没办法撼动这个维吉尔一丝一毫。**

**接下来的性爱更像是一场互相的施虐。但丁摧残维吉尔的肉体，维吉尔折磨但丁的精神。**

**维吉尔的指甲在引擎盖上留下了一道道抓痕，但丁故意每一下都精准地撞击在他的前列腺上，让他在快要窒息的痛苦中还能体会到绝顶的欢愉。后穴被摩擦蹂躏得近乎麻木，却还在向主人尽职地传输着过载的快感。最后，但丁死死掐着他，低吼着全数释放在了他肠道的深处，而维吉尔的浅色的瞳孔不受控制地向上翻去，被操的吐出了半截艳红的舌头。他再一次达到了高潮，在濒死的临界点，射在了但丁的身上。**

**激情褪却后，但丁放下了卡在维吉尔脖子上的手。他开始后悔了，他也没想到自己会失控到又萌生了想要杀死维吉尔的冲动。这种不安让他心神不宁，久违的恐惧感又开始在脑海里叫嚣。**

**“我以前怎么没发现呢？你是个喜欢被粗暴对待的变态。”但丁扯了扯嘴角，勾勒出一个讽刺的笑，装作漫不经心地帮维吉尔理了理凌乱的衣物。**

**“变态的是你吧。”维吉尔咳了两声，缺氧带来的眩晕过后，他眼角染上的媚色在一瞬间消失的无影无踪，好像刚才在但丁身下浪叫的人不是他。“我以前怎么没发现，”他用但丁的话回敬他，“你是个一直对自己** **亲** **哥哥抱有非分之想的混蛋呢？”**

**但丁的笑容凝固在了嘴角。他所有伪装的面具被维吉尔这一句话轻易击碎。**

**“你不明白，你他妈的不明白！”情绪一旦失控就一发不可收拾，但丁狠狠揪住维吉尔的衣领，用力地将他兄长那高傲的头颅撞上引擎盖，面色狰狞的如同地狱里真正的恶魔。**

**“你才是那个混蛋，维吉尔。”他的声音逐渐变得哽咽，将压抑在心底许久的愤怒一股脑地向维吉尔抛去，完全不顾后者能不能够消化理解。“看看这么多年过去了，你都给我留下了什么！”**

**他知道这点疼痛对维吉尔而言根本无关痛痒。从维吉尔那即使被自己用前所未有的强硬姿态挟制，被居高临下地俯视质问，依旧是事不关己的冷漠表情，他悲哀的感觉自己在维吉尔眼里依旧是多年前那个因为达不到要求而无理取闹的孩子。**

**他本来已经选择将维吉尔遗忘。命运女神的捉弄却再次撕开了他心口那道好不容易结痂的伤疤，把他早已埋藏在心底的那个禁忌的名字再次烙印在身上。** **他们分开的时间太久了。久到但丁对维吉尔所有的思念在一次次失望和破灭中变质，腐化成连但丁都难以启齿的畸恋。但丁快要被自己疯狂的爱意吞噬了，既然维吉尔选择再次走进他的支离破碎的人生，那他就要做好和自己一起葬身火海的准备。**

**但丁终于抑制不住的泪水顺着下巴的轮廓，滴在了维吉尔的脸颊上。**

**“** **你总是这样随随便便走进别人的生活，又在某一天突然消失，好让别人惦记你一辈子。”**

**但丁吸了吸鼻子，将整张脸埋进了维吉尔的颈窝。“真希望这场梦不要醒。”这话说的微不可闻，倒更像是他的自言自语。他呼出的热气喷在维吉尔的脖子上，带动一阵酥麻感蔓延。**

**维吉尔的一只手顺着他的脊背一路向上，停在了他脊骨的位置。就在但丁以为维吉尔想用一贯的心狠手辣让他彻底瘫痪，他的兄长，却选择了用他感到陌生的，从不敢奢求的温柔，轻轻拍打着他的背部，宛如在安抚一个从噩梦中惊醒的孩子。**

**“你抓住我了。”维吉尔的语调不太自然，安慰人从来不是他的特长，但他不介意在此刻用笨拙的方式给这个在痛苦中挣扎太久的弟弟一点慰藉。一道蓝光闪过，从他的脊柱上伸出了那条危险又漂亮的长尾，在空气中挥舞了两下后，带着安慰的目的缓缓缠上了但丁的腰。**

**“我会在未来等你。”**

**但丁整个人都被震惊笼罩了。原来那个让他嫉妒得要发狂的人，那个彻底拥有维吉尔甜美的一切的人，那个失而复得的幸运儿，就是他自己。**

**泪水模糊了视线，他回以更加用力的拥抱，用仿佛要将维吉尔揉进血肉里的力度，紧紧地抱着这场美好又不真实的梦。**

**_再见了，我有着婴儿蓝眼眸的爱人。_ **

  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 最后哥哥还是走啦，毕竟还有自家的但丁在等着呢。（话说这算不算出轨。。）  
> TVD会有哥的，哥哥说好了未来见就不会骗你啦！


End file.
